2004
by pendingpotter
Summary: You can't do anything to alter the time period, or else Clockwork will have your head. It goes as an unspoken rule―you haven't gotten in touch with the ghost of time yet, but you are quite content with no interaction with him―that you can't put a toe out of line. You won't, you try to convince yourself. Right?


Disclaimer: Danny Phantom belongs to one Butch Hartman. The little clips of Drake and Josh and snips of Harry Potter belong to Dan Schneider and JKR, of course~

I seem to be dealing a lot with time travel and OCs these days, don't I?

Never fear, my dears, for _this_ OC is not a Mary Sue. Okay, yes, she _may_ be a bit of a self-insert, but that's not the whole point of the story. *shrug* We'll never get anywhere in life if we always sweat the small things. Who cares about the lone OC if the story is good quality, yeah?

This extremely long one-shot shall be canon compliant. PP―_Phantom Planet_―may or may not be part of the 'canon compliant' notes for this story.

Read on, dearies! Enjoy the show―I mean, the ficcy. :P

* * *

**Plot Description:** Danny Fenton is a fourteen year old boy who is pretty average at first until an accident caused him to have ghost powers. Daphne Moon is pretty much your average kid living in the city that never sleeps, or at least she is until an iPhone app hurtles her back into the past ― and not just any past. Suddenly, Danny Phantom isn't just her favorite show on Nickelodeon anymore ― _it's her life._

**Pairings:** Danny/Sam, Danny/OC

**Description:** You can't do anything to alter the time period, or else Clockwork will have your head. It goes as an unspoken rule ― you haven't gotten in touch with the ghost of time yet, but you are quite content with no interaction with him ― that you can't put a toe out of line. You won't, you try to convince yourself. Right?

* * *

**2004**

It was just another normal day for just another teenage girl in New York City – she had no homework, it was a Saturday, and she was waiting for her iPhone 4S to charge, all the while rereading one of her favorite books: Harry Potter and the Sorceror's Stone. She didn't care if other people thought she was being childish in doing so. It was one of her favorite fictional worlds, and she was damned if she was going to let people walk all over her just because they didn't like what book she was currently reading.

Or, in this case, rereading.

'_He looked in the mirror again. A woman standing right behind his reflection was smiling at him and waving._

'_She was a very pretty woman. She had dark red hair and her eyes—her eyes are just like mine, Harry thought, edging a little closer to the glass. Bright green—exactly the same shape, but then he noticed she was crying; smiling, but crying at the same time. The tall, thin, black-haired man standing next to her put her arm around her._'

The girl smiled to herself as she memorized the number at the bottom of the page, closed the well-worn paperback book, and set it down on her bed, next to her. She stared at the window, lost in thought.

The girl's favorite couple in Harry Potter was the dark red-haired woman with the bright green eyes, and the black-haired man who stood next to her. He had untidy hair, just like their son, and bright hazel eyes. This couple was Lily and James Potter, and the former was Daphne's favorite character. The girl loved to read Harry Potter fanfiction about Lily and James, and that's what she was waiting to do when she charged her iPhone.

All right, perhaps it was ironic that she was waiting to read fanfiction of the book she was just reading, but beggars couldn't be choosers.

She lifted up her phone, which was still connected to its charger, and held it in her palms, using her right thumb to flick through the arrow at the bottom of the screen and unlock her phone. Before she did, a bright picture of one of her favorite role models, Taylor Swift, flashed before her.

As soon as she tapped the Safari icon to search for more Lily/James fanfiction, it said, 'not connected to the internet. You must disable airplane mode to turn on WI-FI.'

She was more than a little confused. Her phone wasn't on airplane mode! She only put that on when she was out of the country or on an airplane, hence the name. The girl clicked the 'home' button at the bottom of her screen, and tapped her music. Everything seemed fine there. Then what was wrong with the internet?

The girl turned to look at the percentage at the top of her screen – 100% – and then, something very strange happened. Her phone literally acted of its own accord.

That was not on its warranty!

It went to the calender – January 10th, 2004– and started flicking back through the days, and the months, and the years. Her palms were frozen as the phone vibrated so madly the girl thought it was going to combust, and then she would have no phone! December 2013, January 10th, 2012, a couple more years back in time, January 10th, 2006, and then a couple more years back in time... and then it shuddered to a halt.

January 10th, 2004.

Daphne frowned. That meant the Drake & Josh show would premiere tomorrow. But that happened over six years ago...

And then she hit solid ground. She was virtually unharmed, and so was her phone, which still seemed to work, thank God. The girl realized that it was still connected to her charger, even though the phone itself stopped charging at 100%. She stood up, brushing the dust off herself and tucked the phone in her jacket's pocket.

Now she had to figure out where in the name of Phantom she landed in.

She blinked and found herself facing a huge orange and green sign. Her eyes widened. This couldn't be real, but she would recognize that sign anywhere – it had to be some sort of sick prank, because everyone knew of her 'stupid obsession with the ghost boy.'

The sign read "FentonWorks."

The girl thought, _yo__u've got to be kidding me._

And then, she saw someone as normal as could be, a regular Joe walking across the street, and she called out in a low voice, "excuse me, sir, but what's the date of today?"

On the surface, she was as calm as could be, but on the inside, she was thinking, her mind racing, _oh Merlin, please let it not be a day before the premiere, Jesus Christ, bloody fucking double damn..._

"It's January tenth, two thousand four, miss –" and the girl had to keep herself from doubling over into a dead faint "–are you from around here? You don't look familiar," he added with a frown. "You have some sort of a New York accent, you know. Have you ever been there?"

She wanted to run up to this man, grab him by the shoulders and shake him silly, all the while asking, "_Are you in your right mind_?"

But all she did was reply, in a bright voice to cover up how hysterical she really was, "Thank you. Yes, I've just moved from New York. Thank you again for all your help! See you around."

The blue-eyed man nodded once and moved his curious gaze away from her face. He walked away from her and disappeared off to the next street.

The girl shuddered violently to herself once he was out of earshot and straightened up, composing herself with calm dignity. She heaved a sigh and faced the door of the house that Danny Fenton lived in his whole life. She knew that no matter what happened, the Fentoms were kind people, and they would adopt her if she had no other choice – which she didn't – and would be polite enough in asking them to do so – which, naturally, she would be.

She also knew that Maddie and Jack would accept her if she played her part well – which she would – and Danny would, too. She'd have to something about him when he got his powers, and it wouldn't be pretty. As well as Jazz – the girl had always admired her character, but before the elder Fenton daughter had learned of her little brother's ghost half, and ultimately accepted him for what he was, Jazz was somewhat of a "self-conceited snob," as Danny had put it, and the girl assumed that he wasn't being a brat when he said that. Well, the girl thought, when it came to Jazz, she would play it by ear and do what she had to do.

And Danny? The girl sucked in a sharp breath. She would savor every moment with him before he got into that accident – which, if her calculations were correct, would be three months from now – where Danny would recieve his ghost powers and become half human, half ghost. He would become Danny Phantom on April third, the day his show would never premiere on Nickelodeon, right after the Kids Choice Awards – and literally change forever.

But he wouldn't be alone this time, even though he did have Sam and Tucker in the girl's past life.

The girl would befriend him as long as she could, and help him behind the scenes with his ghost powers, and fighting his enemies, and covering for him in front of anyone who didn't know his secret.

_She would help him._

The thought burned in her mind as she took one more sharp breath, and Daphne Moon brought her fist into the air and knocked on the Fentons' front door for the first time in her life.


End file.
